ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
JPM100
The JPM100 is a solid body electric guitar introduced by Ibanez in 1995. It is a signature model of guitarist John Petrucci. Besides the Hoshino 90th Anniversary JPM model, the JPM90HAM, this is the only John Petrucci series production model. The guitar was produced with five different color schemes all based off the same Picasso-esque design. The graphic is printed on paper which is then applied to the guitar top. The name JPM100B was used for the JPM100 P1 in Europe and Asia. The original Japan only release of the P1 featured multi-coloured pickups, like the one John was playing at the time, and is believed to be the 'JPM100A' and the JPM100B being the following batch, but this has not been officially confirmed. The JPM100 features an American basswood body bolted to a custom quartersawn maple neck with a 24-fret rosewood fingerboard with binding and offset dot position markers. Components include a pair of DiMarzio humbucking pickups with a Steve's Special at the bridge and an Air Norton at the neck, a Lo-Pro Edge double locking tremolo bridge and Gotoh tuning machines. Aside from the smaller and rounder neck dimensions, the primary thing that sets the JPM models apart from the standard RG models is the use of a specific type of 3-way toggle pickup selector rather than the more standard 5-way lever. The pickups in the JPM are wired so that the two humbuckers are coil-split in the middle position with the inner coils of each active. The JPM100 was discontinued after 1999 and Petrucci has since had a long relationship with Ernie Ball Music Man guitars. Specifications | matfb = Rosewood w/ binding | nj = AANJ | neck = JPM | scale = | nut = Top-Lok III | frets = 24 | fretsize = Dunlop 6100 jumbo | bridge = Lo-Pro Edge tremolo | hw = Black | pucon = HH | puneck = DiMarzio Air Norton | pubridge = DiMarzio Steve's Special | control = | inlay = Offset dot | pg = | tuning = | strings = .009–.042 | tuners = Gotoh SG38 | knobs = Plastic top hat }} Finishes There are seven different colors, called Petrucci Custom Graphic. # JPM100 P1 (1992-1995): Used for Images And Words And Rock Discipline. # JPM100 "Another Day"(1992): Used on "To Live Forever" Live in tokyo 1993 and Music video of "Another Day". Never went to production. # JPM100P2 (1996-2000): Used on many Dream Theater live shows during this period and Liquid Tension Experiment. # JPM100P3 (1997-1998): Used on Falling Into Infinity (studio and tour), guitar clinics and Liquid Tension Experiment. # JPM90 HAM(1998): It was a gift from Ibanez celebrating the 90th anniversary. # JPM100P4 (1998-1999): Used on tour of Falling into Infinity and studio and tour for Scenes from a Memory. # JPM100 Desert Storm: Prototype. Used on Metropolis Pt2 for Home (Drop D Tuning). Pickups The standard pickups for the JPM100 are the DiMarzio Air Norton and the DiMarzio Steve's Special. Some catalogs list the pickups as being the DiMarzio Norton Lite and/or the DiMarzio SFP (Steve's Favorite Pickup) but these are believed to be the same pickups. The first JPM, used to record the "Images And Words" album, used the DiMarzio Humbucker From Hell in the neck and the DiMarzio The Tone Zone in the bridge. Wiring The wiring on this specific guitar model is unique, due to the fact that a 4PDT toggle switch -likely a DiMarzio EP1111- allows the pickups to be wired in a way that in the middle position, only the inner coils of both pickups are active, producing a very bright and chimey tone, that played through a clean amplifier such as the Roland JC 120 and doubled by an acoustic guitar, that was key to achieve the clean sounds that John Petrucci used on the Dream Theater records on which he used his Ibanez signature instrument. To this day, John still has his Ernie Ball/Music Man signature instruments wired this way, the only difference is that this is optional and engaged through a push-pull tone potentiometer. Images Sources * 1996 Europe catalog P1 finish (page 15) * 1996 USA catalog P2 finish (page 16) * 1997 Europe catalog P2 & P3 finishes (pages 22–23) * 1998 Asia & South America catalog P2 & P3 finishes (page 20) * 1999 Europe catalog P2 & P4 finishes (page 9) * 1999 Japan catalog P2 & P3 finishes (page 22) * 1999 USA catalog P4 finish (page 9) * JPM PIII (P3) description, Ibanez USA, archived June 1997 * PIII (P3) specs, Ibanez USA, archived June 1997 * JPM PIV (P4) description, Ibanez USA, archived April 1999 * JPM PIV (P4) specs, Ibanez USA, archived May 1999 * JPM100 wiring diagram (1996), Ibanez USA, archived August 2004 * JPM100 wiring diagram (1997), Ibanez USA, archived August 2004 Category:Guitar models Category:HH pickup configuration Category:John Petrucci models Category:RG models Category:New in 1995 Category:1995 models Category:1996 models Category:1997 models Category:1998 models Category:1999 models Category:Discontinued guitar models